


If You Really Loved Me

by tailsbeth



Series: Reader-Insert (Teen Wolf) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Reader-Insert, Sad Ending, Self-Insert, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsbeth/pseuds/tailsbeth
Summary: Everyone is trying to deal with the aftermath of the Nogitsune and Allison’s death, the pack are devastated but it’s too much for Isaac. When he decides to leave Beacon Hills behind, Y/n tries to remind him what he should stay for, or really, who.(Inspired by Kodaline - All I Want)





	If You Really Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, the reader was Isaac’s love interest, Allison and him were still close though. Flashbacks are in italics.

**All I want is nothing more**  
**To hear you knocking at my door**  
**'Cause if I could see your face once more**  
**I could die as a happy man I'm sure**

I knocked on the door of Argent’s apartment. I took a deep breath, this was it. This was my last chance to convince Isaac to stay.

Argent opened the door, a weak smile on his lips. His friendly eyes were framed by dark circles. The once stern, no nonsense man was breaking down.

‘Come in, come in. I expected to see you at some point.’ He ushered me through the door. The apartment was very bare, only a few pieces of furniture remained. It was clutter free apart from a duffle bag on the dining table and a pile of clean clothing next to it.

‘Everything is already on its way to France. Looks strange, doesn’t it?’ He caught my eyes wandering around. I nodded, the apartment felt cold. It wasn’t just lacking homely touches, it was lacking warmth, lacking love. Memories played in my head as I gazed around the room.

Allison and I doing homework at the dining table, Argent finding us asleep on whatever project we were working on. Occasional pack meetings in the longue, most of the conversation being serious but Stiles somehow managing to make us crack up. Sitting on the couch with Isaac, home alone. His hand shaking as he cupped my face and leaned in. Our first kiss. Us both knowing it wasn’t just any old kiss, it was the start of something.

‘Isaac is in the guest room. I know that’s why you’re here.’ Argent looked at me sympathetically.

‘I know why he wants to go but I just- I just need to try. There’s so many reasons why he should stay.’ I could feel my voice cracking. Argent just smiled at me, nodding.

 **When you said your last goodbye**  
**I died a little bit inside**  
**I lay in tears in bed all night**  
**Alone without you by my side**

_‘I’m leaving Beacon Hills.’ The words felt like a punch to the gut. One moment we were sitting watching a movie, holding hands on my bed. One moment where life was normal for a change. The next, my world was turning upside down yet again._

_‘What are you talking about Isaac?’ I choked out eventually, turning to him. He’d let go of my hand and wouldn’t meet my gaze._

_‘After what happened, I don’t think I can take anymore. I just want to lead a normal life. I can’t do that here.’_

_‘Where are you even going to go?’_

_‘France. With Argent.’ He answered a little too quickly, I figured he’d decided this for a while. My chest felt tight, I was struggling to keep calm._

_‘France?’_

_‘Yup. The further way I get away from here the better. Argent is happy for me to go with him. I need to get away from the supernatural, y/n.’ He stood up and finally looked at me. His eyes were glassy despite his firm tone. I could tell he’d practiced this conversation in his head._

_‘You think there’s going to be no supernatural presence in France? And anyway, you’re a werewolf Isaac. There is no leaving the supernatural for you.’ As much as I tried not to, anger was starting to leak into my voice. I exhaled sharply and swung my legs over the edge of the bed._

_‘I know. But I can’t see my friends get hurt anymore. It could have been any of us,’ He paused a moment, looking away._

_‘It could have been you.’ His voice croaked. I stood up and walked over to him. I bit my lip as if it would stop my fury coming out._

_‘Isaac, running away isn’t going to solve your problems.’_

_He placed a hand on my cheek, his fingers warm on my skin. I looked up to see a tear fall down his face. I crept in closer, placing a hand on his chest. His heart was thudding fast. He leaned in, I closed the space between us with a kiss. His lips were gentle on mine. We barely moved, our kiss was slow and smooth. Isaac placed his other hand on my back, pulling me in as close I could be. I could feel my eyes welling up but my face was already wet with his tears. I let go of his lips but kept my eyes closed. I couldn’t look at him. I was seconds away from losing it._

_‘Why don’t you come with me?’ Isaac whispered crackly._

_‘You know I can’t.’_

_‘We could start a new life together. I could keep you safe.’_

_‘Isaac, don’t.’_

_I could feel the familiar touch of Isaac’s hands on my back as he drew circles. It would usually calm me down, but now it just made me feel worse. I drew a deep breath in, I wanted to remember the way he smelled. I finally opened my eyes, finding Isaac’s pleading eyes staring into mine. I gulped, the tears tumbled down my face._

_‘You know I love you, right?’ He asked, his voice merely a slither now. I nodded, although my mind was swirling with doubts._

_‘I love you so much y/n. I need you to know that.’_

_‘Then why are you leaving me?’_

**But If you loved me**  
**Why did you leave me**  
**Take my body**  
**Take my body**  
**All I want is**  
**All I need is**  
**To find somebody**  
**I'll find somebody**

I walked into the bedroom, Isaac was stood with a polaroid in his hand. I knew it was of us on our first date, he wasn’t one for sentimental possessions but this was one of the rare exceptions.

‘I loved that night. You finally asked me out, on the Monday. I was giddy all week. I even had a sleepover with Allison and Lydia just to pick out the right outfit. Then it came to Friday.’ Isaac turned around and smirked slightly, glancing at me then back to the photo.

‘I remember thinking how badly I was going to mess up. I even asked Stiles for dating tips.’ He admitted, I raised my eyebrows and chuckled at him.

‘Stiles? Wow, you really were desperate.’

‘Well I did have the biggest crush on you.’ He smiled at me sweetly, my cheeks flushed. Even after all this time, Isaac could make me blush. I couldn’t help but grin back at him.

‘You took me to that diner at the edge of town cause it served breakfast food all day and you knew pancakes were my favourite. I think that’s when I knew you really liked me.’ Isaac scrunched his face up in confusion.

‘Because I took you for pancakes?’ I put a hand my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

‘No, you dope. I knew you liked me because you’d paid attention. You remembered me rambling about stuff like my favourite food. You made the effort to find that diner, just to make me happy. You cared enough. That’s not what most guys do.’ I found myself rambling as I stepped a little closer to the bed. Isaac put the photo into his rucksack and sat on the bed. He looked up at me and patted the space next to him. I sat down, automatically placing my head on his shoulder. I listened contently to his breathing, I couldn’t just give this up. Isaac slid his hand into my hand, his fingers intertwining with mine. I could tell there was a part of him struggling to let go too.

‘I know why you’re here y/n.’

‘I never said I was okay with you leaving. That’s not going to change.’ I squeezed his hand as if to say I wouldn’t let go.

‘Please don’t make this difficult. I already asked if you wanted to come and you said no.’

I lifted my head and held his jaw with my free hand. I rubbed my thumb over his cheek. He placed his hand over mine, closing his eyes.

‘Isaac, I said no for the same reasons you should stay. After what happened, we need to stick together now more than ever. The pack needs you,’ I leaned in so our foreheads were touching.

‘I need you.’ The words barely came out. His nose tickled mine, every touch seemed more sensitive than ever before.

‘Y/n, please just come with me. Please. I need you. I’m a better person with you. We could travel like you always wanted to, you could finally see Paris and Rome. It’ll be perfect, just the two of us.’ His tone was desperate as he raced through the words. My hand crawled to the back of his neck, I let my fingers peruse through his soft hair. His lips floated over mine, so close I could taste the air he breathed.

 **'Cause you brought out the best of me**  
**A part of me I'd never seen**  
**You took my soul wiped it clean**  
**Our love was made for movie screens**

_‘Isaac, wake up! Wake up!’_

_He was having a nightmare, I didn’t need to ask what it was about. He thrashed from side to side, his arms hunched over him. His eyes bolted open, glowing as he sat up right. Sweat draped over his skin, his breaths were short. I grabbed his face, trying to get him to focus._

_‘You’re okay, it was just a dream. It’s not real, you’re not there anymore.’_

_‘I couldn- couldn’t get- get out.’ Isaac stuttered out as I stroked his face gently. I’d learned by now how to calm him down. We lay back, his breathing started to steady._

_‘Isaac, you okay?’_

_He nodded as I lay a hand on his chest. His heartbeat was starting to slow down finally. It killed me to see him like this. I’d started staying over more often, Derek had told me the night terrors were getting worse and Isaac would ask for me when he woke. Derek was pretty sure I’d become Isaac’s anchor._

_‘Thanks. For helping me. I don’t know how you put up with me.’ I placed a kiss on his cheek before laying my head on his chest._

_‘I want to be here. I want to help you.’ I could feel his arm curl around my side, the tension leaving his body inch by inch._

_‘I can’t imagine life without you now.’ Isaac mumbled. My heart fluttered at his confession. He turned onto his side by held me close, I was wrapped up in his arms._

_‘This is my happy place. Can I just stay in your arms forever?’ I uttered timidly, a grin growing on my face. Isaac stoked my y/h/c hair, nodding. His eyes never left mine. He cleared his throat nervously._

_‘Y/n, I have something to tell you, please don’t freak out.’ I frowned, I didn’t want anything to ruin this moment._

_‘You make me the person I want to be. All I want to do is make you happy. I’m in love with you, y/n. If you don’t fee-’_

_I crashed my lips against his, my body following its own impulse. It was as if we were magnets, we had to be together. He kissed me back with so much passion, every word, every emotion we wanted to express was in that kiss._

_Eventually we had to separate but only by the lips._

_‘I love you too Isaac Lahey.’_

_He beamed a rare smile at me, this was the Isaac only I got to see. The Isaac that was gentle and kind, the one that held the door open for me or remembered my favourite flowers. The one that was fiercely protective of me but understood when I could fight for myself._

_‘I’m never leaving you now.’ Isaac whispered, nuzzling his nose into mine._

**But If you loved me**  
**Why did you leave me**  
**Take my body**  
**Take my body**  
**All I want is**  
**All I need is**  
**To find somebody**  
**I'll find somebody**

‘You know I can’t leave Isaac.’

For a while, we stayed silent. I kissed him without thinking. It was like a reflex now. I knew he could feel it too. Tears were tugging at my eyes. I felt lost without him, the last couple of weeks since he told me had been the worst. We’d barely spoke and I felt like a half a person.

‘Do you remember when you told me you loved me for the first time?’ I asked, my voice cracking slightly.

He nodded, we were both too emotional to really talk.

‘You told me you’d never leave me. So what’s changed?’

‘Allison died. Our friend died.’ The tears fell from my eyes, I was still grieving for her. I’d lost my best friend and now I was losing the love of my life.

‘Leaving isn’t going to bring her back. Instead you’re going to lose even more, your pack, well your family,’ I let go of his hair and wiped my face with the sleeve of my jacket.

‘And me.’ He held both my hands in his, my eyes watered and I looked up to see Isaac’s eyes filling up.

‘I’m sorry but I just can’t do it anymore. Beacon Hills is nothing but toxic now. I’ll never stop loving you though.’ He spluttered out, every word catching in his throat.

‘Isaac, if you really loved me, you wouldn’t leave me.’ I couldn’t hold back anymore, he pulled me in for a hug as I sobbed into his chest. Every heave hurt me, I was coming to the realisation that there was no changing his mind. His hand rubbed over my back as he kissed behind my ear. I memorised the way he felt, knowing it was the last time he’d probably hold me.

‘I do love you y/n. I’m so sorry. I never wanted it to end like this.’ Isaac huffed out. I looked up at him for a moment, our eyes were both red from crying. I studied his face, taking in every single little thing.

‘Can you just hold me like this for a while? I want to stay in my happy place one last time.’ Isaac bit his lip in guilt and pulled me in tightly. This was it. I could feel my heart breaking. This was goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to Ao3 so I’m in the process of posting all my fanfics here.  
> I write for Riverdale, Teen Wolf, SKAM & Shadowhunters (:
> 
> Find me at @tailsbeth-writes on Tumblr if you wanna chat <3


End file.
